Facility admission
Facility admission relates to the policies, procedures and consequences of admission into hospital and other treatment facilities. Nursing home admissions See also *Hospital admission *Facility discharge *Institutionalization References *Abbott, P. J. (1996). Admission criteria and patient placement guidelines for ambulatory alcohol medical detoxification: Alcoholism Treatment Quarterly Vol 14(2) 1996, 15-27. *Ade-Ridder, L., & Kaplan, L. (1993). Marriage, spousal caregiving, and a husband's move to a nursing home: A changing role for the wife? : Journal of Gerontological Nursing Vol 19(10) Oct 1993, 13-23. *Aditya, B. S., Sharma, J. C., Allen, S. C., & Vassallo, M. (2003). Predictors of a nursing home placement from a non-acute geriatric hospital: Clinical Rehabilitation Vol 17(1) Feb 2003, 108-113. *Akamigbo, A. B., & Wolinsky, F. D. (2006). Reported Expectations for Nursing Home Placement Among Older Adults and Their Role as Risk Factors for Nursing Home Admissions: The Gerontologist Vol 46(4) Aug 2006, 464-473. *Albert, S. M., Sano, M., Marder, K., Jacobs, D. M., & et al. (1997). Participation in clinical trials and long-term outcomes in Alzheimer's disease: Neurology Vol 49(1) Jul 1997, 38-43. *Arfken, C. L., Borisova, N., Klein, C., di Menza, S., & Schuster, C. R. (2002). Women are less likely to be admitted to substance abuse treatment within 30 days of assessment: Journal of Psychoactive Drugs Vol 34(1) Jan-Mar 2002, 33-38. *Arndt, S., Gunter, T. D., & Acion, L. (2005). Older Admissions to Substance Abuse Treatment in 2001: American Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 13(5) May 2005, 385-392. *Asarnow, J. R., Aoki, W., & Elson, S. (1996). Children in residential treatment: A follow-up study: Journal of Clinical Child Psychology Vol 25(2) Jun 1996, 209-214. *Asioli, F., & Berni, D. (1996). Selection of patients for a day-care center in Reggio Emilia: International Journal of Mental Health Vol 25(2) Sum 1996, 36-42. *Banaszak-Holl, J., Fendrick, A. M., Foster, N. L., Herzog, A. R., Kabeto, M. U., Kent, D. M., et al. (2004). Predicting nursing home admission: Estimates from a 7-year follow-up of a nationally representative sample of older Americans: Alzheimer Disease & Associated Disorders Vol 18(2) Apr-Jun 2004, 83-89. *Bannenberg, A. F., Raat, H., & Plomp, H. N. (1989). The intake decision about the treatment for alcohol problems: Tijdschrift voor Alcohol, Drugs en Andere Psychotrope Stoffen Vol 15(2) Jun 1989, 55-62. *Bass, D. M., Roach, M. J., & Griffin, T. B. (1987). Criteria for admission to detoxification treatment: Factors influencing staff judgments: Journal of Social Service Research Vol 11(2-3) 1987-1988, 55-72. *Bear, M. (1988). Use of adult congregate living facilities: Impact of network characteristics on health severity at the time of entry: Adult Foster Care Journal Vol 2(3) Fal 1988, 158-175. *Bear, M. (1993). The differential roles of caregivers, caregiver networks, and health professionals in residential-care-home entry: Journal of Applied Gerontology Vol 12(4) Dec 1993, 411-424. *Bharucha, A., Pandav, R., Shen, C., Dodge, H. H., & Ganguli, M. (2004). Predictors of Nursing Facility Admission: A 12-Year Epidemiological Study in the United States: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 52(3) Mar 2004, 434-439. *Birtle, J., Calthorpe, B., McGruer, F., Adie, L., McCullagh, G., & Kearney, S. (2007). Preparing to go to Main House--This week, maybe next week! : Therapeutic Communities Vol 28(2) Sum 2007, 127-136. *Blankfield, A., & Maritz, J. S. (1990). Female alcoholics: IV. Admission problems and patterns: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 82(6) Dec 1990, 445-450. *Booth, B. M., Yates, W. R., Petty, F., & Brown, K. (1991). Patient factors predicting early alcohol-related readmissions for alcoholics: Role of alcoholism severity and psychiatric co-morbidity: Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 52(1) Jan 1991, 37-43. *Brandreit, L. M. (1991). Decision-making involvement related to acceptance of the elderly to nursing home placement: Clinical Gerontologist Vol 11(1) 1991, 77-79. *Brook, O. H. (1987). New long-stay patients in the Dutch mental hospitals. Baltimore, MD: Johns Hopkins University Press. *Callaghan, R. C., Tavares, J., Taylor, L., & Veldhuizen, S. (2007). A national survey of primary methamphetamine-related admissions to youth residential substance abuse treatment facilities in Canada, 2005 to 2006: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 52(10) Sep 2007, 684-688. *Campion, E. W. (1994). Veterans who return to hospitals again and again: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 331(26) Dec 1994, 1771-1772. *Caradoc-Davies, T. H., Dixon, G. S., & Campbell, A. J. (1989). Benefit from admission to a geriatric assessment and rehabilitation unit: Discrepancy between health professional and client perception of improvement: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 37(1) Jan 1989, 25-28. *Chan, D.-C., Kasper, J. D., Black, B. S., & Rabins, P. V. (2003). Presence of behavioral and psychological symptoms predicts nursing home placement in community-dwelling elders with cognitive impairment in univariate but not multivariate analysis: Journals of Gerontology: Series A: Biological Sciences and Medical Sciences Vol 58A(6) Jun 2003, 548-554. *Cheek, J., & Ballantyne, A. (2001). Moving them on and in: The process of searching for and selecting an aged care facility: Qualitative Health Research Vol 11(2) Mar 2001, 221-237. *Chernew, M. E., Weissert, W. G., & Hirth, R. A. (2001). Heterogeneity of risk in a managed home health care population: Medical Care Vol 39(9) Sep 2001, 1002-1013. *Chevey, J. D., Chevey, J.-M., & Baumann, P. (1996). Routine admission laboratory tests and other somatic exams in psychiatric inpatients in Switzerland: Schweizer Archiv fur Neurologie und Psychiatrie Vol 147(5) 1996, 197-204. *Cohen, M. A., Tell, E. J., & Wallack, S. S. (1986). Client-related risk factors of nursing home entry among elderly adults: Journal of Gerontology Vol 41(6) Nov 1986, 785-792. *Cohen, T. S. (1997). Variables predicting out-of-home placement of adults with mental retardation: A comparison among latino, african-american, and caucasian parents. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Colond, J. S., & Wieseler, N. A. (1995). Preventing restrictive placements through community support services: American Journal on Mental Retardation Vol 100(2) Sep 1995, 201-206. *Coughlin, T. A., McBride, T. D., & Liu, K. (1990). Determinants of transitory and permanent nursing home admissions: Medical Care Vol 28(7) Jul 1990, 616-631. *Coward, R. T., Netzer, J. K., & Mullens, R. A. (1996). Residential differences in the incidence of nursing home admissions across a six-year period: Journals of Gerontology: Series B: Psychological Sciences and Social Sciences Vol 51B(5) Sep 1996, S258-S267. *Craig, T. J., Branchey, M., Buydens-Branchey, L., Bernstein, D., & et al. (1996). Admission criteria for inpatient substance abuse/dependence rehabilitation: Implications for managed care: Annals of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 8(1) Mar 1996, 11-17. *Cumella, S., Marston, G., & Roy, A. (1998). Bed blockage in an acute admission service for people with a learning disability: British Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 26(3) Aut 1998, 118-121. *Cumming, R. G., Salkeld, G., Thomas, M., & Szonyi, G. (2000). Prospective study of the impact of fear of falling on activities of daily living, SF-36 scores, and nursing home admission: Journals of Gerontology: Series A: Biological Sciences and Medical Sciences Vol 55A(5) May 2000, M299-M305. *de Jong-Gierveld, J., & Kamphuis, F. (1986). Loneliness as admittance criterion for residential homes: Tijdschrift voor Gerontologie en Geriatrie Vol 17(4) Aug 1986, 147-156. *Diesfeldt, H. F. (1993). Risk of mortality and nursing home admission for residents of a home for the elderly: Tijdschrift voor Gerontologie en Geriatrie Vol 24(3) Jun 1993, 110-114. *Dolan, B., Morton, A., & Wilson, J. (1990). Selection of admissions to a therapeutic community using a group setting: Association with degree and type of psychological distress: International Journal of Social Psychiatry Vol 36(4) Win 1990, 265-271. *Egleston, B. L., Rudberg, M. A., & Brody, J. A. (1999). Prior living arrangements and nursing home resident admission ADL characteristics: A study of two states: Journals of Gerontology: Series B: Psychological Sciences and Social Sciences Vol 54B(4) Jul 1999, S202-S206. *Elkins, J. S., Whitmer, R. A., Sidney, S., Sorel, M., Yaffe, K., & Johnston, S. C. (2006). Midlife Obesity and Long-Term Risk of Nursing Home Admission: Obesity Vol 14(8) Aug 2006, 1472-1478. *Ellencweig, A. Y., Pagliccia, N., McCashin, B., Tourigny, A., & et al. (1990). Utilization patterns of clients admitted or assessed but not admitted to a long-term care program: Characteristics and differences: Canadian Journal on Aging Vol 9(4) Win 1990, 356-370. *Engle, V. F., & Graney, M. J. (1993). Stability and improvement of health after nursing home admission: Journals of Gerontology Vol 48(1) Jan 1993, S17-S23. *Ford, J. H., II, Green, C. A., Hoffman, K. A., Wisdom, J. P., Riley, K. J., Bergmann, L., et al. (2007). Process improvement needs in substance abuse treatment: Admissions walk-through results: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 33(4) Dec 2007, 379-389. *Frazier, C. E., & Lee, S. R. (1992). Reducing juvenile detention rates or expanding the official control nets: An evaluation of a legislative reform effort: Crime & Delinquency Vol 38(2) Apr 1992, 204-218. *Freedman, V. A. (1999). Long-term admissions to home health agencies: A life table analysis: The Gerontologist Vol 39(1) Feb 1999, 16-24. *Friedmann, P., Des Jarlais, D. C., Peyser, N. P., Nichols, S. E., & et al. (1994). Retention of patients who entered methadone maintenance via an interim methadone clinic: Journal of Psychoactive Drugs Vol 26(2) Apr-Jun 1994, 217-221. *Garner, B. R., Godley, S. H., & Funk, R. R. (2002). Evaluating admission alternatives in an outpatient substance abuse treatment program for adolescents: Evaluation and Program Planning Vol 25(3) Aug 2002, 287-294. *Gass, K. A., Gaustad, G., Oberst, M. T., & Hughes, S. (1992). Relocation appraisal, functional independence, morale, and health of nursing home residents: Issues in Mental Health Nursing Vol 13(3) Jul-Sep 1992, 239-253. *German, P. S., Rovner, B. W., Burton, L. C., Brant, L. J., & et al. (1992). The role of mental morbidity in the nursing home experience: The Gerontologist Vol 32(2) Apr 1992, 152-158. *Goldsmith, H. F., Manderscheid, R. W., Sacks, A. J., & Henderson, M. J. (1994). Inpatient admissions to specialty mental health organizations: Forecasts 1990 to 2010: Administration and Policy in Mental Health Vol 22(2) Nov 1994, 71-84. *Gordon, A. K. (1996). Hospice and minorities: A national study of organizational access and practice: Hospice Journal Vol 11(1) 1996, 49-70. *Greene, V. L., & Ondrich, J. I. (1990). Risk factors for nursing home admissions and exits: A discrete-time hazard function approach: Journals of Gerontology Vol 45(6) Nov 1990, S250-S258. *Guralnik, J. M., Simonsick, E. M., Ferrucci, L., Glynn, R. J., & et al. (1994). A short physical performance battery assessing lower extremity function: Association with self-reported disability and prediction of mortality and nursing home admission: Journals of Gerontology Vol 49(2) Mar 1994, M85-M9. *Haight, B. K., Michel, Y., & Hendrix, S. (1998). Life review: Preventing despair in newly relocated nursing home residents: Short-and long-term effects: International Journal of Aging & Human Development Vol 47(2) 1998, 119-142. *Hoekstra, L. (1989). Intake interviews in the Dutch Regional Mental Health Center: Psycholoog Vol 24(11) Nov 1989, 558-565. *Hollander, A., & Hebborn-Brass, U. (1988). Developmental and behavioral problems of children at the onset of psychotherapeutic residential care: First results of a multidimensional diagnostic classification: Praxis der Kinderpsychologie und Kinderpsychiatrie Vol 37(6) Jul-Aug 1988, 212-220. *Holroyd-Leduc, J. M., Mehta, K. M., & Covinsky, K. E. (2004). Urinary Incontinence and Its Association with Death, Nursing Home Admission, and Functional Decline: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 52(5) May 2004, 712-718. *Howell-Raugust, M. C. (1996). Mental retardation. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *James, S., Leslie, L. K., Hurlburt, M. S., Slymen, D. J., Landsverk, J., Davis, I., et al. (2006). Children in Out-of-Home Care: Entry Into Intensive or Restrictive Mental Health and Residential Care Placements: Journal of Emotional and Behavioral Disorders Vol 14(4) Win 2006, 196-208. *Janzing, J. G. E., Hodiamont, P. P. G., Van t Hof, M. A., Teunisse, R. J., & et al. (1995). Indicated admission to a psychogeriatric nursing home is only partly explained by helplessness: Tijdschrift voor Gerontologie en Geriatrie Vol 26(5) Oct 1995, 200-204. *Jenull-Schiefer, B. (2004). "Geri-Aktiv"--The activation of nursing home residents: Zeitschrift fur Gerontologie und Geriatrie Vol 37(5) Oct 2004, 360-362. *Johnson, M. A. (1989). Adult daughters' perspectives on admission of a parent to a nursing home: Directions for nursing practice: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Jorg, F., Borgers, N., Schrijvers, A. J. P., & Hox, J. J. (2006). Variation in Long-Term Care Needs Assessors' Willingness to Support Clients' Requests for Admission to a Residential Home: A Vignette Study: Journal of Aging and Health Vol 18(6) Dec 2006, 767-790. *Kaplan, S. L., & Busner, J. (1992). A note on racial bias in the admission of children and adolescents to state mental health facilities versus correctional facilities in New York: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 149(6) Jun 1992, 768-772. *Kastrup, M. (1987). The heavy users of psychiatric services, now and in the future. Baltimore, MD: Johns Hopkins University Press. *Kersting, R. C. (2001). Predictors of nursing home admission for older Black Americans: Journal of Gerontological Social Work Vol 35(3) 2001, 33-50. *Kinsey, R. W. (1999). Attendance patterns in therapy across five decades. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Knorth, E. J., Van den Bergh, P. M., & Smit, M. (1997). A method for supporting intake decisions in residential child and youth care: Initial experiences and a case description: Child & Youth Care Forum Vol 26(5) Oct 1997, 323-342. *Koning, R. F. (1988). Knocking at the door: Admission procedures of psychotherapeutic communities: International Journal of Therapeutic Communities Vol 9(3) 1988, 153-162. *Kuhlmey, J., Lautsch, E., & Hesse, G. (1986). The quality of medical information on nursing home admissions: Zeitschrift fur Alternsforschung Vol 41(1) Jan-Feb 1986, 31-41. *Lachs, M. S., Williams, C. S., O'Brien, S., & Pillemer, K. A. (2002). Adult protective service use and nursing home placement: The Gerontologist Vol 42(6) Dec 2002, 734-739. *Lakin, B. L., Brambila, A. D., & Sigda, K. B. (2004). Parental Involvement as a Factor in the Readmission to a Residential Treatment Center: Residential Treatment for Children & Youth Vol 22(2) 2004, 37-52. *Larsen, K. S. (1976). Fascism and attitudes toward mandatory sterilization: The development of an attitude scale: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 100(1) Oct 1976, 107-110. *Leiber, M. J. (1992). Civil commitment in Dane County, Wisconsin: 1969 through 1984: Journal of Psychiatry & Law Vol 20(2) Sum 1992, 207-242. *Leimkuhler, A. M. (1989). Elderly women in psychiatry--a disadvantaged group? Analyzing the admission of psychiatric patients to boarding homes: Zeitschrift fur Gerontologie Vol 22(4) Jul-Aug 1989, 192-195. *Leimkuhler, A. M., & Muller, U. (1988). Factors leading to the admission of psychiatric patients to boarding homes: International Journal of Rehabilitation Research Vol 11(4) 1988, 418. *Leon, J. (1998). Characteristics of dementia admissions to standard nursing homes and to special care units: American Journal of Alzheimer's Disease Vol 13(1) Jan-Feb 1998, 15-28. *Lerner, D. (1971). Psychological warfare against Nazi Germany: The Sykewar campaign, D-day to VE-day. Oxford, England: Massachusetts Inst Technology Pres. *Lester, D. (1976). Homicidal and suicidal impulses in the Nazi leaders: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 43(3) Dec 1976, 1316. *Levy-Storms, L., & Miller-Martinez, D. (2005). Family Caregiver Involvement and Satisfaction With Institutional Care During the 1st Year After Admission: Journal of Applied Gerontology Vol 24(2) Jun 2005, 160-174. *Liu, L.-F., & Tinker, A. (2001). Factors associated with nursing home entry for older people in Taiwan, Republic of China: Journal of Interprofessional Care Vol 15(3) Aug 2001, 245-255. *Luchansky, B., He, L., Krupski, A., & Stark, K. D. (2000). Predicting readmission to substance abuse treatment using state information systems: The impact of client and treatment characteristics: Journal of Substance Abuse Vol 12(3) 2000, 255-270. *Luchansky, B., He, L., Longhi, D., Krupski, A., & Stark, K. D. (2006). Treatment Readmissions and Criminal Recidivism in Youth Following Participation in Chemical Dependency Treatment: Journal of Addictive Diseases Vol 25(1) 2006, 87-94. *Lysack, C. L., MacNeill, S. E., & Lichtenberg, P. A. (2001). The functional performance of elderly urban African-American women who return home to live alone after medical rehabilitation: American Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 55(4) Jul-Aug 2001, 433-440. *Mahler, J., Yi, D., Sacks, M., Dermatis, H., & et al. (1994). Undetected HIV infection among patients admitted to an alcohol rehabilitation unit: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 151(3) Mar 1994, 439-440. *Maxwell, J. C., Cravioto, P., Galvan, F., Ramirez, M. C., Wallisch, L. S., & Spence, R. T. (2006). Drug use and risk of HIV/AIDS on the Mexico-USA border: A comparison of treatment admissions in both countries: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 82(Suppl 1) Apr 2006, S85-S93. *McAuley, W. J., Buchanan, R. J., Travis, S. S., Wang, S., & Kim, M. (2006). Recent Trends in Advance Directives at Nursing Home Admission and One Year After Admission: The Gerontologist Vol 46(3) Jun 2006, 377-381. *McAuley, W. J., Pecchioni, L. L., & Grant, J. A. (2002). The impact of living in a rural county with no nursing home on utilization rates and admission mobility patterns: Journal of Applied Gerontology Vol 21(1) Mar 2002, 40-57. *McAuley, W. J., & Travis, S. S. (1997). Positions of influence in the nursing home admission decision: Research on Aging Vol 19(1) Mar 1997, 26-45. *McCusker, J., Willis, G., Vickers-Lahti, M., & Lewis, B. (1998). Readmissions to drug abuse treatment and HIV risk behavior: American Journal of Drug and Alcohol Abuse Vol 24(4) Nov 1998, 523-540. *McFall, S., & Miller, B. H. (1992). Caregiver burden and nursing home admission of frail elderly persons: Journals of Gerontology Vol 47(2) Mar 1992, S73-S79. *Miller, N., & Weinstein, M. (2007). Participation and knowledge related to a nursing home admission decision among a working age population: Social Science & Medicine Vol 64(2) Jan 2007, 303-313. *Montgomery, R. J. V., & Kosloski, K. (1994). A longitudinal analysis of nursing home placement for dependent elders cared for by spouses vs adult children: Journals of Gerontology Vol 49(2) Mar 1994, S62-S74. *Moos, R. H., Mertens, J. R., & Brennan, P. L. (1995). Program characteristics and readmission among older substance abuse patients: Comparisons with middle-aged and younger patients: Journal of Mental Health Administration Vol 22(4) Fal 1995, 332-345. *Moos, R. H., Mertens, J. R., & Brennan, P. L. (1996). "Program characteristics and readmission among older substance abuse patients: Comparisons with middle-aged and younger patients": Erratum: Journal of Mental Health Administration Vol 23(1) Win 1996, 146-147. *Moos, R. H., & Moos, B. S. (1995). Stay in residential facilities and mental health care as predictors of readmission for patients with substance use disorders: Psychiatric Services Vol 46(1) Jan 1995, 66-72. *Moos, R. H., Pettit, B., & Gruber, V. (1995). Longer episodes of community residential care reduce substance abuse patients' readmission rates: Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 56(4) Jul 1995, 433-443. *Morriss, R. K., Rovner, B. W., & German, P. S. (1994). Changes in behaviour before and after nursing home admission: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 9(12) Dec 1994, 965-973. *Morriss, R. K., Rovner, B. W., & German, P. S. (1996). Factors contributing to nursing home admission because of disruptive behavior: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 11(3) Mar 1996, 243-249. *Moss, M. S., Lawton, M. P., Kleban, M. H., & Duhamel, L. (1993). Time use of caregivers of impaired elders before and after institutionalization: Journals of Gerontology Vol 48(3) May 1993, S102-S111. *Munk-Jorgensen, P. (1995). Decreasing rates of incident schizophrenia cases in psychiatric service: A review of the literature: European Psychiatry Vol 10(3) 1995, 129-141. *Muttagi, P. K. (1974). Attitude change: Impact of training for democracy: Indian Journal of Social Work Vol 35(1) Apr 1974, 47-56. *Nandy, A. (1976). Adorno in India: Revisiting the psychology of Fascism: Indian Journal of Psychology Vol 51(2) Jun 1976, 168-178. *Nenna, M. (1988). Pendulumism in a therapeutic community of drug addicts: Psichiatria e Psicoterapia Analitica Vol 7(2) Aug 1988, 259-270. *Netten, A., Darton, R., Bebbington, A., & Brown, P. (2001). Residential or nursing home care? The appropriateness of placement decisions: Ageing & Society Vol 21(1) Jan 2001, 3-23. *Nielsen, L. F., Petersen, L., Werdelin, G., Hou, B. J., & Lindhardt, A. (2000). Patients who are difficult to place: A description of the patient characteristics, admission patterns, and need for care: Nordic Journal of Psychiatry Vol 54(2) 2000, 135-141. *Noonan, A. E., Tennstedt, S. L., & Rebelsky, F. G. (1999). Getting to the point: Offspring caregivers and the nursing home decision: Journal of Gerontological Social Work Vol 31(3-4) 1999, 5-27. *Nygaard, H. A. (1991). Who cares for the caregiver? Factors exerting influence on nursing home admissions of demented elderly: Scandinavian Journal of Caring Sciences Vol 5(3) 1991, 157-162. *Nygaard, H. A., Bakke, K. J., & Moe, T. J. (1992). Inappropriate placement of residents in psychiatric nursing homes in Bergen, Norway: International Psychogeriatrics Vol 4(2) Fal 1992, 261-268. *Pankratz, L., & Jackson, J. (1994). Habitually wandering patients: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 331(26) Dec 1994, 1752-1755. *Park, J. M., Metraux, S., Brodbar, G., & Culhane, D. P. (2004). Public Shelter Admission among Young Adults with Child Welfare Histories by Type of Service and Type of Exit: Social Service Review Vol 78(2) Jun 2004, 284-303. *Park, M. (1998). Caregiver characteristics and experiences: Their effects on the probability of nursing home admission. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Pasquier, F., Richard, F., & Lebert, F. (2004). Natural history of frontotemporal dementia: Comparison with Alzheimer's disease: Dementia and Geriatric Cognitive Disorders Vol 17(4) Jun 2004, 253-257. *Philipp, R. (1992). Children in residential treatment: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry Vol 62(2) Apr 1992, 313. *Phillips, V. L., & Diwan, S. (2003). The Incremental Effect of Dementia-Related Problem Behaviors on the Time to Nursing Home Placement in Poor, Frail, Demented Older People: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 51(2) Feb 2003, 188-193. *Ponce, D. E., & Jo, H. S. (1990). Substance abuse and psychiatric disorders: The dilemma of increasing incidence of dual diagnosis in residential treatment centers: Residential Treatment for Children & Youth Vol 8(2) 1990, 5-15. *Quartararo, M. (1996). Health outcomes and geriatric assessment: Making literature reviews relevant to current programs: Australasian Journal on Ageing Vol 15(1) Feb 1996, 32-37. *Quartararo, M., Glasziou, P., & Kerr, C. B. (1995). Classification trees for decision making in long-term care: Journals of Gerontology: Series A: Biological Sciences and Medical Sciences Vol 50A(6) Nov 1995, M298-M302. *Rein, R. R. (1993). The predictive and causal relationship between social support and depression among the elderly during their first month of admission to nursing facilities and the relationship between these variables and the demographic characteristics of this population: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Reinardy, J. R. (1991). Personal control in the decision to enter a nursing home as a predictor of postadmission well-being: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Reinardy, J. R. (1992). Decisional control in moving to a nursing home: Postadmission adjustment and well-being: The Gerontologist Vol 32(1) Feb 1992, 96-103. *Reinardy, J. R. (1995). Relocation to a new environment: Decisional control and the move to a nursing home: Health & Social Work Vol 20(1) Feb 1995, 31-38. *Reuss, G. F., Dupuis, S. L., & Whitfield, K. (2005). Understanding the Experience of Moving a Loved One to a Long-Term Care Facility: Family Members' Perspectives: Journal of Gerontological Social Work Vol 46(1) 2005, 17-46. *Riddick, C. C., Cohen-Mansfield, J., Fleshner, E., & Kraft, G. (1992). Caregiver adaptations to having a relative with dementia admitted to a nursing home: Journal of Gerontological Social Work Vol 19(1) 1992, 51-76. *Rockwood, K., Stolee, P., & Brahim, A. (1991). Outcomes of admission to a psychogeriatric service: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 36(4) May 1991, 275-279. *Rohricht, F., Priebe, S., & Privat, D. (2000). Body image and anxiety in paranoid schizophrenia. Hauppauge, NY: Nova Science Publishers. *Rudberg, M. A., Sager, M. A., & Zhang, J. (1996). Risk factors for nursing home use after hospitalization for medical illness: Journals of Gerontology: Series A: Biological Sciences and Medical Sciences Vol 51A(5) Sep 1996, M189-194. *Russell, D. W., Cutrona, C. E., de la Mora, A., & Wallace, R. B. (1997). Loneliness and nursing home admission among rural older adults: Psychology and Aging Vol 12(4) Dec 1997, 574-589. *Sandberg, J., Lundh, U., & Nolan, M. (2002). Moving into a care home: The role of adult children in the placement process: International Journal of Nursing Studies Vol 39(3) Mar 2002, 353-362. *Schalock, R. L., Touchstone, F., Nelson, G., Weber, L., & et al. (1995). A multivariate analysis of mental hospital recidivism: Journal of Mental Health Administration Vol 22(4) Fal 1995, 358-367. *Schissel, B. (1997). Psychiatric expansionism and social control: The intersection of community care and state policy: Social Science Research Vol 26(4) Dec 1997, 399-418. *Schneider, L. P. (1989). Filmed modeling to facilitate coping in newly admitted nursing home residents: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Schneider, R. L., & Kropf, N. P. (1996). The admission process in nursing homes: A clinical model for ethical decision-making: Journal of Long Term Home Health Care: The PRIDE Institute Journal Vol 15(3) Sum 1996, 39-46. *Schrijver, T. L. (1992). Psycho-geriatric emergency admissions in Dutch nursing homes: Tijdschrift voor Gerontologie en Geriatrie Vol 23(1) Feb 1992, 18-20. *Segal, U. A., & Schwartz, S. (1987). Admission-discharge patterns of children in emergency treatment shelters: Implications for child and youth care practitioners: Child & Youth Care Quarterly Vol 16(4) Win 1987, 263-271. *Shwartz, M., Saitz, R., Mulvey, K., & Brannigan, P. (1999). The value of acupuncture detoxification programs in a substance abuse treatment system: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 17(4) Dec 1999, 305-312. *Silverman, I., & Saunders, D. (1983). Reply to Cyr and Haley: Canadian Psychology/Psychologie Canadienne Vol 24(1) Jan 1983, 61. *Simeone, R. S., Nottingham, W. T., & Holland, L. (1993). Estimating the size of a heroin-using population: An examination of the use of treatment admissions data: International Journal of the Addictions Vol 28(2) Jan 1993, 107-128. *Smart, R. G., & Adlaf, E. M. (1990). Trends in treatment admissions for cocaine and other drug abusers: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 35(7) Oct 1990, 621-623. *Smith, G. E., Kokmen, E., & O'Brien, P. C. (2000). Risk factors for nursing home placement in a population-based dementia cohort: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 48(5) May 2000, 519-525. *Snyder, J., & Rogers, K. (2002). The violent adolescent: The urge to destroy versus the urge to feel alive: The American Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 62(3) Sep 2002, 237-253. *Soldz, S., Panas, L., & Rodriguez-Howard, M. (2002). The reliability of the Massachusetts Substance Abuse Management Information System: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 58(9) Sep 2002, 1057-1069. *Sorensen, J. L., Guydish, J., Zilavy, P., Davis, T. B., Gleghorn, A., Jacoby, M., et al. (2007). Access to drug abuse treatment under treatment on demand policy in San Francisco: American Journal of Drug and Alcohol Abuse Vol 33(2) 2007, 227-236. *Surgenor, L. J., Maguire, S., & Beumont, P. J. V. (2004). Drop-out from inpatient treatment for Anorexia Nervosa: Can risk factors be identified at point of admission? : European Eating Disorders Review Vol 12(2) Mar-Apr 2004, 94-100. *Swigar, M. E., Astrachan, B., Levine, M. A., Mayfield, V., & et al. (1991). Single and repeated admissions to a mental health center: Demographic, clinical and use of service characteristics: International Journal of Social Psychiatry Vol 37(4) Win 1991, 259-266. *Tilse, C. (1998). Continuing or refusing to care: The meaning of placing a spouse in long term care: American Journal of Alzheimer's Disease Vol 13(1) Jan-Feb 1998, 29-33. *Tomiak, M., Berthelot, J.-M., Guimond, E., & Mustard, C. A. (2000). Factors associated with nursing-home entry for elders in Manitoba, Canada: Journals of Gerontology: Series A: Biological Sciences and Medical Sciences Vol 55A(5) May 2000, M279-M287. *Vernooij-Dassen, M., Huygen, F., Felling, A., & Persoon, J. (1995). Home care for dementia patients: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 43(4) Apr 1995, 456-457. *Vinson, D. C., & Menezes, M. (1991). Admission alcohol level: A predictor of the course of alcohol withdrawal: The Journal of Family Practice Vol 33(2) Aug 1991, 161-167. *Walker, C. A., Curry, L. C., & Hogstel, M. O. (2007). Relocation Stress Syndrome in Older Adults Transitioning from Home to a Long-Term Care Facility: Journal of Psychosocial Nursing & Mental Health Services Vol 45(1) Jan 2007, 39-45. *Wallace, S., Klein-Saffran, J., Gaes, G., & Moritsugu, K. (1991). Health status of federal inmates: A comparison of admission and release medical records: Journal of Prison & Jail Health Vol 10(2) Win 1991, 133-151. *Wiersma, D., Brook, F. G., Giel, R., Kluiter, H., & et al. (1991). Effects of substitution on the regional patterns of referral and admission in mental health care: III: Tijdschrift voor Psychiatrie Vol 33(2) 1991, 100-110. *Wilson, M. N., Baglioni, A. J., & Downing, D. (1989). Analyzing factors influencing readmission to a battered women's shelter: Journal of Family Violence Vol 4(3) Sep 1989, 275-284. *Wimo, A., Ronnback, E., Larsson, B., Eriksson, T., Eriksson, I. B., & Thorslund, M. (1999). "Misplacement" of elderly people in the caring organisation: Reasons and alternatives: Archives of Gerontology and Geriatrics Vol 28(3) May-Jun 1999, 227-237. *Woogh, C. M. (1990). Patients with multiple admissions in a psychiatric record linkage system: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 35(5) Jun 1990, 401-406. *Wu, S. C., Li, C.-Y., & Chang, A. L. (1997). The influence of intergenerational exchange on nursing home admission in Taiwan: Journal of Cross-Cultural Gerontology Vol 12(2) Jul 1997, 163-174. *Yates, W. R., Reed, D. A., Booth, B. M., Masterson, B. J., & et al. (1994). Prognostic validity of short-term abstinence in alcoholism: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 18(2) Apr 1994, 280-283. *Zuckerman, I. H., Langenberg, P., Baumgarten, M., Orwig, D., Byrns, P. J., Simoni-Wastila, L., et al. (2006). Inappropriate Drug Use and Risk of Transition to Nursing Homes Among Community-Dwelling Older Adults: Medical Care Vol 44(8) Aug 2006, 722-730. Category:Treatment processing